


Please stop fighting!

by fujibutts



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Don't Read This, M/M, Oh My God, first homestuck anything, just..., no please, written earlier this year, written in 30 minutes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujibutts/pseuds/fujibutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little boy stands, cowering into his aunt's side. Why wont Daddies stop fighting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please stop fighting!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.
> 
> Written several months ago in a fit of passion on Facebook.

 

'There they go again..' The child sighed and put his plush toy down. Dad and Daddy were fighting again. They just started getting better!

The child stumbled over to its fathers. "P-Pwease stop Dad! Daddy! I'm scawed!"

The two men froze and looked down and the child's wide eyes and trembling lip. After a moment of silence, they straightened up and stalked off in different directions, forgoing any eye contact.

The child sighed again and made its way to the phone, dialing an all too familiar number.

"What's wrong, hun'?" a warm voice asked through the receiver.

"D-Dad and Daddy were fighting... Would I be able to stay with you for tonight?"

The voice sighed, "Of course. I'll be right over."

About half an hour later, the door clicked open, bringing forth a woman with a warm smile and shining eyes. "Baby!" she cooed towards the child as she took it into her arms. "Go put your things in the car while I talk to Dad and Daddy, okay?"

The child nodded and started towards the car, small backpack in tow.

Once it was clear the child was out of earshot, the woman's warm smile suddenly turned down, and her eyes gained a sharp glint. "YOU TWO GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW."

A few moments passed, and a young man with blonde hair made his way down the stairs, right about the time a similarly aged man with unruly black hair came in through the doorway leading into the living room.

"What?" they asked in perfect synchronicity.

The woman glared at them. "What? You're asking me /What?/? Your child just called to stay with me /again/! What the hell does that say about your ability to put your differences aside and take care of your child?"

The blonde flinched and glared at the brunette. "His fault. Making forcing my people to become his."

The other man twitched, "Are you fucking kidding me? It's their own choice! You're just too dense to see that!"

The blonde took a step down and made his way closer to the other. "Yeah, and you're so not above insulting me!"

The woman at the doorway sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Shut up! Can't you two see that your arguing is hurting your child? Confusion is pretty much what that child feels every minute of every day. 'Daddy and Dad are fighting... I can't choose! I love them too much to.'" is pretty much what I hear every time I get a call from this household."

The two men stood in silence, shocked at the woman's words. "R-Really?" they asked, once more in perfect sync.

"Yes. He's in the car right now, waiting to go to my house for some much needed peace and quiet... But I know that he wants- no, he needs his fathers more than that. Can't you two put your differences aside once and for all? I can't stand to see that widdle baby so alone. I swear, once more call and I'm taking him in."

Once again, there was a silence- but it was broken by the sound of footsteps from both men, meeting in the space in between them and uniting with a sweet kiss.

The woman smiled and called out to the child in the car, "Come inside now! I don't think you need to stay over anymore."

The child made its way down the walk and into the house, eyes lighting up at the side of its fathers. "Yay!" it cheered, running towards them and hugging them both around the knees as best as it could with its short arms. "Dad and Daddy are better now?"

"Yes, yes they are," came a quiet voice near the front door.

The child turned to its aunt, "Thank you so much Auntie! I hope we can all live happy now!"

"I hope we can too." The woman bent down and ruffled the child's hair before straightening up and turning towards the door. "I'll see you for family dinner next week, okay?"

"Yes!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> The end.  
> Butt fuck. Wait a buttfucking minute. WTF? That made no sense.  
> I guess I should tell you. That child? It's usually referred to as the HetaStuck fandom. The woman? I'll leave that to your imagination.


End file.
